It's Not Over
by starbright
Summary: What if Lucky never returned after the fire like he did on the show. What if he returned many years later when Elizabeth was finally moving on with her life? How would that change her life? Would Lucky be the same person that she remembered?


Summary: What if Lucky never returned after the fire like he did on the show. What if he returned many years later when Elizabeth was finally moving on with her life? How would that change her life? Would Lucky be the same person that she remembered?

Disclaimer: I don't own GH

Author's Note: I want to thank Daphne for helping me with this story.

Prologue

He doesn't know how he escaped, all he remembers was a big explosion and then everything went black.

When he wakes up, he was in a hospital bed, nurses and doctors poking at him, telling him that he was going to be ok.

_Ok. How he was suppose to be ok? It wasnt until he read the paper that he realized how many years he had been kept hidden away_

The paper said: November 2007

The next question that the doctor asked him was what his name was and that was when he realized that he didnt know who he was. All he could remember was being stuck in a room.

Sir, whats your name? the doctor asked.

Lucky just stood up and sighed. I need to get out of here now, he said, as he walked out of the room. The doctor yelled after him, but Lucky didnt stop, he just wanted to get away from everything.

888888

For the next few months, Lucky didn't stay in one spot, what was the use if you didn't know where you were from or who you were?

Every time he meet someone, he made up a name, he didn't know why but he feel like he was born to be on the run. He didn't have a family so he didn't need to settle down anyway and when anybody got close, he just ran.

"Joey,"

It took Lucky a moment to realize that was his name today. He stared at the blonde, beautiful women at his side who he had met her at the local bar. They had been going out for a few weeks now, this was the longest that he has stayed in one spot.

Tonight he was leaving again, and this was the hardest thing for him to say goodbye.

"Jenny,"

She looked at him as she grabbed his hand. Joey, tell me why you are leaving,

"I need to. I can't stay here,"

She glanced at Lucky. She could see sadness and loss in his eyes. What happened to you, Joey? What made you like this?

He hated when the women wanted to know about him. What was he supposed to say?

Nothing happened to me, Lucky responded, but he could tell by the look in her eyes that she didn't believe him. She was like every woman that he has been with in the last while since he woke up in the hospital, they were fine first of all, they liked how mysterious he was, but the longer he stayed with him, the more they wanted to know and that is when he knew it was time to go.

"Joey, I know nothing about you,"

Lucky touched her face. "You know enough about me,"

You know when I first saw you in that bar, I thought how lucky I was.

_"What's your name"_

_"Lucky"_

Suddenly Lucky started to have flashbacks. "Joey, whats wrong?" she asked. Lucky just stared at her with this dazed look on his face. "I am Lucky."

She looked at him with this confused look on her face.

Lucky then started to have flashbacks of everything. He didn't know exactly what they were about or they were, but all knew that he was remember things. For the first time in a year, he didn't feel lost, he felt like finally knew who he was.

Then everything went black.

"Joey, wake up, " Jenny said, as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "What happened to you?"

"I know who I am, Jenny. My name is Lucky."

She grabbed a hold of him and helped him onto the bed. She gently grabbed his hand. "Joe, you need to start from the beginning."

77777

Nearly two hours later, Jenny was helping Lucky bring his stuff into the car. "You need to go to the hospital right first, ok? Call me as soon as you get to where you are going."

Lucky stared at the woman standing in front of him. "How can you be so good to me? I lied to you for weeks."

She laughed at him. "You didn't lie to me. Go and find her, J..oe.. Lucky I mean."

"I don't know who she is. She could be my sister,"

Jenny laughed at him. "She's not your sister, I can tell by the way that you talked about her, you might not remember her, but your heart does. I could tell by the way that you said her name."

"Thanks, " Lucky said, as he hugged Jenny and got into his car and drove away.

Lucky drove for hours and hours not knowing where he was going.

He thought about all the memories that he had earlier. Every memory made him more confused than ever.

"Who were these people and why didn't they look for him all those years that he was locked in that dark, empty room?"

He might not have many memories of his life before, but he definitely didn't forget everything that he went through.

He remembers her coming into the room every day with a needle in her hand, telling him that he was going to forget about all being a Spencer and will become like her.

He had that memory for so long, but he never clued in that Spencer was his last name.

Lucky Spencer

He finally had an identity.

There was many emotions going through his mind, but he knew that he wanted to know everything about these people.

He needed to know why they left him.

He needed to find out who Lucky Spencer is and he needed to find her.

He stopped his car and dialed a number. "Jenny, its me. I need you to look up everything you can about Lucky Spencer. I need to know where home is,"

"Lucky," Jenny said. " Come back to my place and we can do it together," she said.

He sighed as he looked the window. " I can't, Jenny."

He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was crying.

"I'm sorry," Lucky said,

"I'm fine. I'm just not sure that you should go home, Lucky. Sometimes things are better left closed."

"No, Jenny. For the past two years, my life has been empty. I have had no memories of anything. I was a nobody. I need to know who I am and who she is,'

" OK. I will find out. Just hold on a moment. I will goggle you, if nothing comes up. I will have to call you back." Jenny responded. But it didn't take Jenny long to come back to the phone with information.

"You lived in Port Charles, New York. Your family owns a restaurant called Kelly's"

"Thank you, Jenny," Lucky said.

"Just be careful," Jenny responded. Sometimes returning home does not work as well as you hoped."

Lucky thanked her again and then hung up the phone.

Lucky was sitting on the bed staring at the picture of Elizabeth in his hands. He was going to return to her. _Elizabeth Webber, I love you._

Lucky smiled slightly as he thought about the flashback.

He was finally returning to her.


End file.
